Lighting the Fire/Transcript
After the opening, the sound of a motorcycle is heard. Yang Xiao Long is riding Bumblebee with the Shady Man through a forest in Anima. Yang: How much further, pal? Shay D. Mann: This should just about do it. Yang stops her bike at a clearing. Shay D. Mann: You wait here. I'll go up ahead and make sure the coast is clear. The Shady Man dismounts from the bike and runs into the bushes. Yang shakes her head in annoyance and discards her sunglasses, sleeve and coat tails before stretching a little. Suddenly, someone pulls the trigger of a gun and Yang blocks the shot with her arm. The Shady Man reappears with several bandits in tow. Shay D. Mann: I can't believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here. The bandits present all have their weapons drawn at Yang. Yang: Is this everyone? Shay D. Mann: (chuckling) Yes, little lady. This is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way. He gestures behind him with his thumb. Yang points a finger in the same direction. Yang: That way? Shay D. Mann: (grunting in confusion and looking at his tribe mates first) Yes. That way. Yang: Good to know. Thanks. Shay D. Mann: Now to pay me back for this tooth, we're going to take your bike. And you're going to take your lumps (punches his fist as he says this). Yang engages Ember Celica on her left arm. The bandits get cautious and keep their weapons trained on her. Shay D. Mann: (aiming his gun) You got the jump on me last time, sweetheart. But you really ought to think twice about fighting all— He cuts off when Yang engages the gun on her robotic arm. The rest of the bandits gasp. Shay D. Mann: Alright... Get her! The bandits attack, and Yang defeats them. After the fight, Yang's left hand is shaking once again, but she calms herself down before walking back to her motorcycle. Shay D. Mann: (coughing as he struggles to get up) Who are you? It doesn't even matter. When Raven finds out what you did, you're dead! Yang: Possibly. But I doubt it. I am her daughter, after all. Shay D. Mann: (wide-eyed) I'm dead. The Shady Man falls to the ground. ---- Oscar Pine and Ruby Rose are training hand to hand combat whilst Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are looking on. Jaune: Man, Oz wasn't kidding. Oscar's picking up on this stuff fast. Oscar hits Ruby straight in her face. Ruby recoils from the blow and looks visibly angry. Oscar: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Ruby hits Oscar back and he lands a few feet away on ground as Jaune and Nora wince. Ruby: Ha! Yes! I did it! (her brief moment of cheering is replaced with concern as she looks back) Oscar? Ozpin: (mentally) You forgot to engage your Aura, again. Oscar: Why didn't you tell me? Ozpin: (mentally) Because this method makes you less likely to forget. Oscar groans and gets to his feet. Ozpin: (mentally) Mind if I give it a shot? Oscar stiffens briefly while his eyes glow in a yellow light. Ozpin: Not bad, Miss Rose. But Oscar doesn't have the years of training that you do. Or I do. Oscar's body shimmers green as Ozpin engages their Aura. Jaune and Nora realize what Ruby is in for. Oscar determinedly approaches Ruby. Ruby: (nervously) Oh, ha, well, maybe we should uh... take a break. Ozpin attacks Ruby with a few punches aimed at her head, forcing her onto the defensive until he lands a blow to her face which knocks her back several feet. Ozpin closes the gap with a leap and kicks her in the face. Ruby leaps at Ozpin to throw a left cross which Ozpin evades by ducking and retaliates with a headbutt from below. Nora: Ouch. Ozpin: The next time you want to throw a left cross, remember to push off with the appropriate foot. And as always, do be aware of any openings. Ruby: (strained as she sits up) Gooooot it. Ozpin relinquishes his control and Oscar falls to the ground, panting. Ruby: Oh! Hey. Are you okay? Oscar: How is this so exhausting? Ren: Your body isn't used to this kind of training, not to mention generating a defensive Aura on your own. It takes intense concentration at first, but in time it will become second nature, allowing you to deflect attacks and gradually heal your wounds. After that, you can begin focusing on your Semblance, whatever that may be. Oscar: Semblance? Nora: You know! Like your very own superpower! Everybody's got one. It's just a matter of finding it and mastering it. Ruby moves super fast, Electricity makes me stronger, Ren can mask emotions, and Jaune... can, uh, um. Hmm. Jaune: I can't do anyth— Ruby: Jaune's like you! Ruby takes Oscar by the hand and leads him over to Jaune. Ruby: He hasn't found his Semblance yet, but we all know he will. And you will, too. We all just have to try and help each other get stronger. Oscar: Cool. Ren: A common philosophy is that a warrior's Semblance is a part of who they are. Some say your personality and character can define your Semblance while some claim that it is the other way around. Of course, there are still many who don't see a connection at all. Nora: It's hard to know when you know sometimes. Ren's Semblance was unlocked from intense stress. Ruby: And mine kicked in during training one day. Oscar: (to Nora) And what about you? Nora: Oh. Struck by lightning. Didn't die. Craaaazy Thursday. Jaune: I just don't understand what's wrong with me. I train. I meditate. Oscar's eyes glow momentarily as Ozpin takes control of his body again. Ozpin: Don't worry, Mr. Arc. Your journey is far from over. And the same might be said for all of you. Unlocking your Semblance isn't the end. It can still grow and evolve. Providing you're willing to put in the work, who knows what could happen. Ruby: (smiling) Then let's get back to it. ---- Yang finally enters the camp, escorted by a few bruised bandits who she had roughed up earlier. She notices more bandits lining up along the path, giving angry glares at her. Vernal steps out of her tent to see what the commotion is about. The two bandits guarding Weiss Schnee are playing cards with each other, before joining the rest of their tribe to see Yang walk in. Weiss notices this and once again summons a small Arma Gigas, who begins to get to work on freeing her from her confinement. Yang and her escorts arrive at the camp's main tent. Raven emerges from it with her mask on. Yang: Mom. Raven: (removing her mask) Yang. (smiling) So, after all this time you finally decided to visit me. Yang feels her left hand shaking once again, but she uses her robotic hand to calm it down. Yang: You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you. Raven: And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men? Yang: I didn't want a fight. They started it. Raven: Well, you certainly finished it. Silence. Raven: Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you. Yang: That's not why I am here. The bandits react to Yang's irreverence. Raven: What was that? Yang: I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her. Raven: And why would I do that? Yang: Because we're family. Raven: (scowls, and mutters) Family. Only coming around when they need something. (projecting again) I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you? Yang: Because you're going to save me time. Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But... Dad told me how your Semblance works. Raven: (under her breath) Tai... Yang: You can bond to certain people. And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way. Raven: You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause. Yang: What does that mean? Raven: You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once, too. Yang: I don't care what you think. Vernal, holding Myrtenaster, looks on disdainfully, and places her right hand on her hip. Raven: Your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong. Yang: Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister. Raven: Well, aren't you stubborn. Yang: I get it from my mom. Raven: Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away. The bandits surround and begin to move in on Yang. Yang sees this, before turning her head back to Raven. Yang: Did you not hear me? (Raven turns back around before she can enter her tent) I said send me to Qrow, damn it! (her eyes turn red as she spouts her last statement) Bandit Two: That's enough! You watch your mouth in front of our leader! (some of the bandits tense up behind him) Yang: Make me. Bandit Two tries to attack Yang, Yang punches the Bandit into a tent, revealing Weiss in her cage'.'' '''Weiss: Yang? Yang: Weiss? Everyone else present is surprised that the two girls know each other. Weiss: (to herself) Alright, well, subtlety is out. Weiss turns to her miniature Arma Gigas and makes it grow, destroying the cage in the process. She quickly makes her way towards Yang, with the now giant Arma Gigas following close behind. Yang: What is that? Weiss: Don't worry about it. What are you doing here? Yang: (gesturing to Raven) Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby. Raven: Ugh. Weiss: (incredulous) Your mom kidnapped me?! Yang: (to Raven) You kidnapped her?! Yang, Weiss and Weiss' summon turn and run to fight the bandits, but a lightning bolt appears, summoned by Vernal, stopping the fight before it starts. Vernal: (echoing) Enough! Raven: (to Vernal) Thank you. (to everyone else) If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. (to Vernal) Give the girl her weapon back. Vernal looks surprised at the command, then tosses Myrtenaster to Weiss. Raven: You two. In my tent. Now. Yang: Why? Raven: If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth. Raven enters her tent and the bandits go back to their own businesses. Weiss places her hand on her chest in relief. Yang: Sorry about-- Suddenly, Weiss drops Myrtenaster and strongly hugs Yang. Weiss: I missed you so much. Yang: I've missed you, too. Yang puts her hand on the back of Weiss' head and hugs back as her summon disappears. The two girls remain embraced before the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts